Lock assemblies are ubiquitous in the downhole drilling and completions industry. One common type of lock assembly involves locking a plug, choke, pressure holding device, tool, etc., in place by radially extending a plurality of dogs into engagement with corresponding features of a radially disposed tubular. In order to accommodate the dogs, windows must be formed in a mandrel or other component of the tubular string, with relatively narrow struts located between each window presenting likely failure points when the string experiences high pressure situations. This results in the need to balance the width of the dogs and the width of the struts, as making either too small can result in failure of the system (e.g., inability of the dogs to lock the string in place and/or fracture of the struts due to heavy loading). In view of these issues and the prevalence of dog type locking systems in the industry, advances and alternatives in the field of lock assemblies are always well received.